Hatred Conquers All
by Ash in Darkness
Summary: Our favorite chicken butt haired jerk decides to take the help of Kira to solve a personal vendetta. I think this is Crack. I dunno. This is a challenge one shot recived by RavenclaWriteRules. Read, don't read. I don't care. But if you decide to then enjoy. But be warned for the stupidest plot in all of history. I was half asleep, okay?


**Ash: Yeah. I'm back. I'm messing up the time line, introducing characters early and kicking out some others. Just a short challenge one shot thingy.**

The low continuous thrum of the pattering rain continued on in a never ending rhythm. The sky was dark and cloudy crying as it had been for the whole monsoon season, its tears falling below on the busy streets of Japan, Tokyo. The dim grey light illuminated little, the droplets casting running shadows and a feeling of damp gloominess.

A small relaxed sigh emitted from a certain fair skinned man as he exited his steaming bathroom with only a loose towel wrapped around his waist. In his relatively dark and unlit hotel room, his feet padded silently across the shag carpet, his dark navy blue hair dripping from his recent shower. He grabbed another warm towel and dried his hair, letting the towel hang around his neck to soak up the remaining water droplets that trickled down his lean back.

Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of the multi-billionaire company, Uchiha Industries reached into his blazer pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Well not owner, _yet_; but still part of the command system. Second in command, because of course, his older, more charismatic and responsible brother was taking over. Tch, the thought of his older brother playing owner was enough to make him scowl. He couldn't bear with the thought. That bastard was hiding his true self behind a mask, a mask so exquisite that everyone believed it. Che, even his parents had! But only Sasuke knew what Itachi Uchiha really was, once he removed that mask he showed off to society.

Sasuke clicked his lighter, bringing the only source of flickering light in the room close to his mouth and lighting the end of cigarette placed delicately between his thin cherry red lips. The stub at the end glowed and he clicked off his lighter, ending the dance of the different shadows across the walls. Taking a long drag in silence, he shut his eyes walking towards the living room.

The large glass panels that lead to the balcony were covered in trickling rivers of the rain, the contours flowing down slowly on the surfaces they touched. The dark eyed man walked towards the expensive marble mantelpiece and switched on the antique looking radio, his white skin covered in drizzling silhouettes.

He then proceeded to head towards the balcony, wisps of smoke leaving the corner of his mouth. The radio blared in the background as he stepped outside, insensitive to the cold and leaned against the railing. The little white roll rested between his slim fingers and he flicked it slightly, the burnt ashes flowing downwards to the city from his high location.

"_-Police have accounted the body as another victim of mass murderer Kira, refusing to give up on the-"_

Another puff of smoke was released, the wind ruffling the frontal bangs of the onyx eyed man. One last pull of the ashen cigarette and he let it carelessly fall from his fingers, hoping it would fall into some unfortunate soul's hair far down below. He headed inside slowly, carefully sliding the glass door behind him.

"_Authorities have confirmed the identity of the body as a Mister Jim Tenor, owner of Hakuchi Companies, tried for incidents regarding forceful sexual assualt of his female subordinates-"_

The static induced voice of the reporter was cut off instantaneously by Sasuke clicking the off switch. He'd heard enough. A faint smirk cut across the pale man's face as he stopped by the mahogany coffee table and looked down at the unadorned open grey file. On top of the stack of papers clutched together was the profile and a little passport sized photo of third year high school student, Light Yagami. The brunette wore a soft smile and displayed all too innocent eyes but Sasuke knew better. Closing the file labelled 'Kira Confirmed', he tossed it back to its former place.

With the same amused smirk still apparent on his features, Sasuke pulled out another cigarette. "Yagami Light," the onyx eyed man's soft voice cut through the endless drumming of the rain. He lit the end and took a drag, blowing out the smoke delicately. "Interesting, indeed."

-x-x-x-

A soft knock on the door led Sasuke out of his thoughts. He didn't look though; his gaze was steadily staring at the whole city laid out before him. From the confines of his office of course, for he was at work. He stood in his rather quite office behind the one south wall that consisted of only a huge transparent glass pane polished to perfection. Just the way he liked it, feeling as though, if he stepped outside he'd fall more than 17 floors downward and splatter on the ground in a bloody heap of bones and muscle.

The door silently opened revealing a pinkette in Armani office clothing. Her big emerald eyes blinked as she inquired softly, "Sasuke-kun...?" Her gaze rested upon her boss in his smart suit, his hand pocketed casually and his luscious hair spiked to perfection, looking at the wet city with an unemotional gaze. She sighed in awe, a light pink blush coating her cheeks as she stepped inside his office, her heels clacking onto the red carpet softly.

"The stock files are ready for your review...and the invites have been sent." She left the stack of thick files in her arms down on his desk behind him and waited with her hands crossed in front of her. She didn't mind really, she could've spent eternity just watching her boss handsomely look outside the window.

"Have you done the favour I asked of you?" his colorless voice sounded, his gaze still not moving. Sasuke wondered why he even hired Sakura Haruno as his secretary. Then again, her freakish stalking and creepy obsessions with him hadn't begun until after a month of him hiring her. Nevertheless, she persisted longer than the other girls by a month that used to fall for him from day one, and maybe that was the reason he hadn't fired her. Yet.

"Y-Yes. He's in Room 21 on the Third floor." She gulped, her hands clutching her pencil skirt nervously. Gathering the courage, she paced over in front of him catching his overpowering gaze. His onyx eyes stared down into her emerald ones as she hesitantly tried to keep eye contact. She failed eventually, giving under his unforgiving regard and her eyes flickered down to his tie and she gingerly lifted her hands and started retying his loose knot. She let loose an unnoticeable relieved sigh at him not making any movements to push her away.

"Do you really think... its alright? For us to do this...?" She glanced up into his stern black eyes and flustered, looking back towards the tie. "I-I mean... he is your brother after all." He didn't respond and waited patiently for her to finish tying up the knot. She patted it into place and looked up anxiously, worried.

He rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Yes, because its perfectly fine for all my hard work paying off to become a nice little pedestal for my oh so diligent brother to stand upon and show off to everyone as to how amazingly loved he is." He muttered bitterly, flicking open the topmost file with a finger. Sakura flustered and looked down, her cheeks turning apple red in embarrassment.

Sasuke extracted another cigarette from his pocket and lit it, exiting the silent confines of his office into the busy work area followed by Sakura. Intercoms rang from different cubicles and the sound of low murmuring reached his ears as everyone spoke softly into their phones. Sasuke walked without glancing or replying to any of his employees who looked up and greeted him that mostly consisted of his female workers.

Ignoring every form of communication he received, the dark haired man headed for the elevator with his emerald-eyed secretary in tow. The elevator started downwards with rather awkward elevator music playing in the background. Sakura used her peripherals to glance nervously at her boss who checked his watch with a bored expression.

The elevator doors pinged open and she let out a sigh of relief as Sasuke marched out. She was afraid her crazed girl hormones would force her to say something embarrassing. Besides, Sasuke didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Then again, when was he _ever _in a good mood?

Sasuke walked briskly towards the room that was previously aforementioned by Sakura. It was designed to be an interrogation room since the Third floor was part of the Security Department. He gazed through the one sided screening glass for a moment, looking at the brunette inside.

And with that, he hesitated. After all, this was indeed the first time he was dealing with... supernatural entities. There was no turning back now though, he had a personal goal to achieve, and Sasuke Uchiha was known to always get what he wanted.

-x-x-x-

"Basically, world domination." Sasuke stated with an 'are-you-serious' tone, an elegant brow raised in amusement. The chocolate eyed boy sitting across the plastic table nodded and shrugged. "I prefer the term 'God of the new world.'"

Sasuke had begun questioning bringing in this highly... childish brat. And yet, the boy was more mature than anyone his age. Well except himself of course, he remembered he wasn't as foolish. Light seemed to give him a very confusing image, he was mature yet childish in his decisions, he was certainly of high intelligence to evade and around with L as he had been doing for so long.

Then again, it had been a while since L had had as much fun, Sasuke knew. And with the way this kid was going, he'd get caught in no time. And so he'd thought he'd kill two birds with one stone. He'd provide L a bit more challenge, a bit more fun, as he knew the lanky detective wanted and he'd get his personal work done with Kira.

"So what do you offer in return?" Light steeped his fingers together, not in the least intimidated as to where he was or to who he was speaking with. "Kokua." Sasuke replied confidently, standing up from his seat. He leaned against the wall next to the door, arms crossed. "Assistance to your cause of getting rid of the filth in this world. As you already know, the Uchiha Industries are much more powerful and influential than any other business company in many parts of the world, especially Japan." He gestured with his hand to prove his point. "And I can assure you, sponsoring, protection, propaganda or assistance in any form, equipment or otherwise, whatever your needs, we can provide for you."

Light had an immediate answer. "And what's to say I just won't get rid of filth like you? Your request is as dirty as your record might be. And so is the method of convincing me into making this deal successful. I mean, kidnapping? Seriously?"

Sasuke smirked. "I merely asked for them to pick you off the streets. I didn't mention roughly." He gave the brunette a once over, noticing the askew tie and rather messed up hair. "Everybody sins Yagami-san, you do so as well." Sasuke paced forward, leaning against the back of the chair. "But you see, our sins are only for the greater good, isn't it? For the world to be a better place... for the betterment of society."

Light remained silent causing Sasuke to show his momentary victorious and smug grin. Light spent a few moments in thought and then nodded in conformation. "Alright. We have ourselves a deal." Sasuke gave a curt nod and was about to leave when he stopped at the door and smirked a particularly evil smirk at the brown eyed boy. "Do me a favor and make it humiliating, will you?" Light nodded with a similar kind of smirk.

With that, Sasuke shut the door behind him and ordered Sakura to release Light. The pinkette hurried off, speaking into her earpiece. He flipped open his phone and dialed a number he had memorized; a number that didn't exist legally. As promised, a soft and quiet voice replied at the fifth ring. "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki." Sasuke replied in his own emotionless voice, walking to his office. "Ah, Sasuke-kun? What is it?" the tone picked up with a hint of interest. "I hope you don't mind, I just made your current Kira case a tad bit more interesting." A soft sigh was heard at the other end. "You really shouldn't pry into others' business, Sasuke-kun; but I'm guessing you have your own motives. Very well then, with the way Yagami-kun was going, I was sure to have abundant evidence soon enough to prove him guilty. But tell me, how _does_ he kill?" Sasuke couldn't help but release an amused, close-mouthed chuckle. "Now now, Ryuzaki. I don't want to spoil your fun now, do I? Although, I would suggest you call upon your weird little Wammy toddlers. I have a feeling that their dynamic diapers might just be needed in this 'War of Two Higher Prodigal Beings.'" Ryuzaki inquired, "Whose side are you on anyways?" "Neither." Was the reply. There was a moment of silence and Sasuke could practically hear the smile in the other's voice. "…..Very well." And then the line went dead.

-x-x-x-

The chessboard was set and the pieces were all in place. The grand Uchiha Ball, celebrating the end of another successful year, was the most lavish and luxurious event of the year to say in the least. High glistening chandeliers shone down on the majestic hall that was larger than a cathedral with elegant columns supporting the ceiling high above. The large dome shaped skylight displayed the wonderful night sky, as if a myriad of shimmering stars on the midnight velvet blue fabric that was the clear sky.

Sasuke stood in a slightly less crowded space in his highly fashionable black and red tux, with a glass of the highest quality of champagne perched in his hands. An unnoticeable earpiece was placed in his ear, covered by his still wild hair. His emerald eyed secretary stood next to him in an elegant red dress, a similar earpiece for her as well.

As much as the pinkette wanted to enjoy this occasion with her boss, she was privy to the fact that this Ball was strictly business; and horridly important. And so, she would try her best not to mess up and follow her instructions to the point. The onyx eyed man standing next to her scanned the crowds with predatory eyes, and landing on his only superior, his dark eyes turned visibly darker with rage and a slight scowl appeared on his lips.

Sakura winced as she followed his burning gaze to the famed older Uchiha. He was in no means, lesser than royalty. She'd bet twenty bucks on the fact that Itachi Uchiha and the Queen of England have tea together on a regular basis. Speaking of Itachi Uchiha, Sakura's breath caught as she lay her emerald gaze upon him. When it came to it, Sakura understood her boss's jealousy; it was plainly obvious as to who was termed "better".

Itachi had the looks of someone who held every attribute that was considered "hot" by masses of females and their crazed up hormones. Not only did he have long luscious hair that every girl would dream of running their hands through, but also strapping sharp features, with the same Uchiha skin that would be considered "snowy white" rather than the usage of the word "pale". The rather lean and athletic build that his younger brother also sported judged well with his elegantly confident gait, which suited this man of power. But all that was just the treasure that surrounded the most important artifact of all, the Sorcerer's Stone in the middle of a horde of gold. His wonderful pair of eyes. Framed by pretty long eyelashes were irises that shone darker than the black pearls found in the mouth of oysters deep beneath the ocean. They were so magnificent, that those who gazed into them often found themselves loosing themselves in the depths of his glistening eyes.

Or so "Forbes Top 10 most powerful and wealthy" stated. To Sakura, Sasuke's eyes were as deeply intriguing as Itachi's. The elder of the two was currently smiling, greeting his guests and making small, polite talk to everyone present. _'No wonder he's so well liked.'_ The pink haired girl thought.

"Ready? L is most definitely waiting for you to make the first move." Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth and speaking into the button mic. "Yes it'll take place any second now…. Wait…. Is that, Misa-Misa? What is she doing?!" Light's slightly astounded voice sounded through the earpiece from his temporary place in one of the abandoned Security Rooms. Sasuke looked as his older brother met a pretty blonde wearing a long black dress.

He felt the urge to facepalm. Not even the first move and that bimbo was already making a mistake. He motioned to Sakura and the pinkette hurried forward to distract the blonde. He pushed through the crowd growing closer and faintly heard, "Where is my Light-kun?!" Light sighed exasperatedly at the other end at the same time Sasuke animatedly sweat dropped when he heard those words leaving the curious looking female.

Before he could inch any closer a huge boom shook the whole room and the eastern wall split open as a huge truck the size of a… truck, barged into the room, squishing a good many important people and crashed to a steaming stop at the other wall.

It was absolute chaos. The people screeched and screamed running around everywhere like an anthill that was just destroyed. Sasuke and Itachi both had jaw dropping expressions on their faces, frozen in their places as people rushed towards their nearest exists. "What in the world is going on!?" Light shouted through the earpiece and Sasuke growled as he noticed the man in the driver's seat.

Mello. One of L's stupid and reckless babies. The obviously drunk blonde that looked more like a girl than a boy jumped out from the driver's seat with a half empty rum bottle in his hand. He fist pumped the air and shouted in the now dead silence since everyone had rushed out and away. "YEAH!"

In a flash, Sasuke had painfully struck the drunken blonde and pushed him to the side of the truck where he gripped the collar of Mello's shirt and lifted him up halfway, bearing his gritted teeth. "What is the meaning of this!?" Mello blubbered something out about it being L's orders.

From the passenger's seat a tinier white haired boy jumped down, curling his hair between his thumb and index slowly. "Sorry to crash the party." He voiced as soft and colorless as L's. From behind Sakura and Misa Amane appeared, Misa demanding that she wanted to see her Light.

Itachi still in shock stepped forward, leaning against the food table as he absorbed what all had just occurred. "I cant just allow the Death Note to kill Itachi-san at the moment with all of them there. L would get the bait he needs." Sasuke let go of the drunkard in his grip and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and massaging his temple as he paced around.

"Would it please you're supreme highness, if I were to get rid of the overly obsessive stalker of yours, the he-she drunk with questionable sexuality and the white topped cosplay fan out of here? Maybe then you'd feel the need to actually do some good which I'm pretty sure would hurt you're purely evil and intimidating conscious, wouldn't it?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Stop being idiotic, Sasuke-san. The whole point of this is to make it look like a-" Light was cut off with Sasuke throwing out his earpiece and extracting a gun from his inner pocket. He shot Mello and Near without hesitation before either could say a word. Both fell dead with a splatter of blood, the sound of the shot echoing in the demolished hall. Misa opened her mouth to shriek but Sakura smacked Misa on the head from behind with a broken marble brick. The girl fell to the ground, the pinkette scowling down at her. "Annoying bitch." She spat down at her.

"Fuck this." Sasuke muttered angrily under his breath as he shot the cameras one by one, leaving both L and Light blind. He stomped on the earpiece, breaking it. That ended the deal, he wasn't in for slow phonies. Besides, he got the distraction he needed and with it the perfect excuse. The truck was sent to assassinate the head of the Uchiha Industires but Sasuke luckily killed them before that. Then he shot the cameras because he was sure the owner of the two, no three, Misa included, was watching them.

Itachi watched all of this, with wide unbelieving eyes, his hands slightly shaking as he witnessed his brother murder two people in cold blood. His dark haired brother turned towards him slowly with pure hatred in his eyes. Itachi had always learnt to ignore those looks of jealously; he never even really spoke with his brother anymore.

"Now Sasucakes-" he started as the younger male inched forward. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His brother roared and leaped at him due to him running out of ammo. Both of them wrestled each other, punching, kicking, scratching and clawing at each other. Both grunted and yelled as they brawled. Sakura stood to the side, lining up the dead bodies.

"Ah will you stop!?" Itachi yelled, wincing, as he was held in a tight arm lock by Sasuke against the broken washing sinks in the corner of the room for the purpose of sanitary cleaning after having the hearty buffet. " . !" Sasuke screamed grabbing a nearby soap from a pile of hand washing fragranced soap. He pulled at Itachi's long hair causing the other to open his mouth to yell in protest but stuffed the soap inside, causing hacked coughing to occur as Itachi desperately tried to spit it out.

"Die already!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi gagged as he tried not to let the stupid soap go down his throat. His eyes watered and Sasuke held him tightly and he tried to fight it off, writhing and twisting. He succeeded in finding an opening and elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, spitting out the soap and taking deep breaths, wincing and grabbing for a bottle of water to rinse his mouth. "Are you frickin' insane?!" he gasped, panting before he threw open the bottle and allowed water into his mouth. Sasuke pushed Itachi's leg from under him, the bottle jarring against Itachi's teeth and the water going up to his nasal cavity from the sudden movement. He started coughing again, Sasuke yelling as he got on top of his brother and strangled his neck.

Itachi couldn't breathe, the rash chemicals from the soap still burning his orifice and the crushing hold of Sasuke's hands on his neck contracting his wind pipe and not allowing him to breathe. Those magnificent eyes everyone commented on turned bloodshot and he couldn't help but feel sad as he was getting murdered at the hands of his own blood related brother.

It seemed that hatred did really conquer all.

-x-x-x-

_A few years later_

A puff of smoke as the dark haired man let the still burning cigarette fall to the ground below the simple and regal white cross. The onyx eyed man gazed down at the cross without a word, not a hint of emotion on his face. He ground the joint into the dust with his polished office shoe, looking down at the one word engraved into the base of the tombstone. "Lawliet"

It was evening, the sun was setting and showering the world in a golden glow, the orange and yellow leaves accentuating the setting sun's color. It was autumn, the leaves falling from their branches and blowing around in the breeze.

The graveyard was mostly empty, except for the mortician who was digging a grave on the other side of the field. Sasuke bent down on one knee, not caring if the overly expensive suit he wore to work was to get dirty or not. He extended his other hand that held a bouquet of white chrysanthemums and placed it in front of L's name.

"Forgive me." He muttered under his breath. "I took the liberty of finding out everything I could about the dead friend whose name I didn't even know and whose cause of death was somehow related to me making the situation more challenging."

He let his fingers trail the dirt, his overgrown hair shading his expression as he bit his bottom lip. A few moments passed and he stood up slowly, and without a word or a sign of feeling, the onyx eyed man pocketed his hands, turned and walked slowly out of the graveyard.

He passed his elder brother's much more decorated tombstone with just a slight pause in his step. And yet, he didn't even look at it as he left, making his way to his new office, to his new seat. The CEO or the Head of the Uchiha Industries.

It seemed that hatred did indeed, conquer all.

**Ok crappy ending, I know, I just wasn't thinking right. Just think of it as a very messed up parody of what I could make of this one shot.**

**-Ash.**


End file.
